emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5413 (30th September 2009)
Plot Cain starts to feel guilty as Debbie desperately tries to get through to Michael. He tries to tell her that perhaps he's changed his mind about calling the wedding off but Debbie refuses to believe it, asserting that Michael chose her and he is coming back for her. Later, she's horrified when he arrives at Tug Ghyll badly beaten up and assumes his fiancée's family are to blame. She's livid when Michael reveals it was Cain and is bewildered when he tells her Cain is right to want to protect her. He summons all his courage to tell her that she deserves the truth - he was too much of a coward to admit it before but he never called off the wedding, and he's getting married tomorrow. Debbie's speechless and as her shock turns to anger she demands to know why he's done this to her. Michael explains that he was about to leave his fiancée when she dropped the bombshell that she's pregnant and he couldn’t bring himself to turn his back on his child. Heartbroken Debbie breaks down and lamenting the fact that she's always the one who ends up on her own, she tells him to go. Laurel and Ashley have enjoyed a lunch break together and are disappointed when Sally arrives and interrupts them. Laurel feels put out as she's forced to go back to work, leaving Ashley alone with Sally. Ashley fails in his attempts to get her to leave when she breaks down in tears telling him she's not sure how much longer she can go on living with Vincent. As she reveals the depth of her unhappiness, Ashley is concerned that their marriage is over. Meanwhile, Leyla is worried when about finding the money to pay back Nathan, but when he replaces it claiming it was an error on his behalf, she's suspicious. At the pub later, she tells him she was going to pay it back and still wants to, and is uncomfortable when he tells it's settled and she can pay him back directly instead. Also, in a bid to ease the tension between Marlon and Moira, Diane insists they work together more closely and orders Moira to help Marlon out in the kitchen. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes